injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starfighterace93/Best Defensive Set-Ups
As the title implies, this post is about defense. What is your best defense team? What other strong defense teams have you encountered? If victorious in the encounter, what allowed you to come out on top? If there are other defensive related topics you'd like to share, by all means, please share. I'll start... My "Stack Dat DoT" team has delivered the most on defense for me. It consists of the following: *Slot 1: Aquaman/Injustice 2 , EII Lvl 50: Heart of Darkness , Astro-Harness , and The Ibistick *Slot 2: Aquaman/Flashpoint , EII Lvl 50: LexCorp Chest Armor V2 , Mutated Bone Spikes , and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar *Slot 3: Deathstroke/Flashpoint , EII Lvl 50: Gauntlets of Azrael , Soultaker Sword , and Overpowered 5-U-93-R On multiple occassions, I have gone up against a full Blackest Night team with a Martian Manhunter, equipped with the full Fourth World Set ,and Hawkgirl. The third character character didn't really matter because in my head I thought, "Oh crap, I'm gonna have to kill Martian Manhunter three times IF I can last long enough." At one time my I used my "Arkham Gunslingers Part I" team which consisted of of the following: *Slot 1: Deadshot/Arkham Origins , EII Lvl 50: Overpowered 5-U-93-R , LexCorp Chest Armor V2 , and Massive Sharpened Teeth *Slot 2: Deathstroke/Arkham Origins , EIII Lvl 50: Promethium Longsword , Soultaker Sword , and Mutated Bone Spikes *Slot 3: Harley Quinn/Arkham: Heart of Darkness, Astro-Harness , and Kryptonian Battle Suit Long story short, I don't remember what happened during match other than Deathstroke, Hawkgirl, and the other BN character all got KO'ed, leaving Deadshot and Harley to face a Martian Manhunter ready to go all day. This is the strategy, in a nutshell, I used: Go toe-to-toe against Martian Manhunter with Deadshot, use Deadshot's SP2 as much as possible, tag out when his health went too low, and then stall with Harley. The power gen boost to Harley allowed her to spam her SP2 which allowed me to heal her and Deadshot. When Deadshot had enough health and two bars of power, I would switch, fire off Deadshot's SP2 (which healed him a little more thanks to the lifedrain on SP2 offered by the Chest Armor), exchanged blows, and then switched before his health dropped too much. Every so often, I would use Harley's unblockable bomb for a little more punch before switching to a healed up, powered up Deadshot. This went on for the rest of the match. It took a while but eventually I reached the point where the damage output kept up with and then succeeded past Martian Manhunter's health regen, from the 3/3 effect of the Fourth World Set, and lifedrain , as part of his passive. This led to the first KO/resurrection, the second KO/resurrection, and then finally to the last KO. I forgot what happened in between or who delivered that final KO but I do remember breathing a sigh of relief and thinking to myself after looking at the match duration, "That was the longest 5 minutes and 22 seconds ever." There are other memorable defense teams I faced but this is one that will definitely stick with me. I'd like to hear what you think, what you have to add, and other stories you have to share. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts